Dragonball Alternate Universe
by Tomoten
Summary: Howdy! my First Fanfic Ever i pondered to myself about AF and what would happen if it really did come true so i Banged my ideas together and i think everyones heard the Xicer thing so enjoy and tell me if i should post Part two coss i don't Know if i shou


Xicer Saga Phase One

Xicer still searching for his father goku senses this great power and heads to planet Vegeta to find Vegeta who has tooken his fathers throne from Borunks a giant guy bigger then brolly and was father of nappa who was killed by vegeta Borunks was soon pummeled into the ground by vegeta and disgraced infront all the sayians our story takes place when Goku heads to Planet vegeta with IT and talks to Vegeta

"Kakarott! is that you"  
Goku Smiles and stares to his left to see a sayian quivering with fear "Vegeta what have you done to this place"  
Vegeta also looks to the site and fires a kai blast Destroying the sayian Goku looks in shock " Vegeta what has happen to you"  
Vegeta Smiles "Nothing Kakarott i just Opened up my Fathers ruins"  
Kakarott Frowns "Vegeta I can't let you do this power has Tooken over your mind"  
Vegeta Frowns But then Smiles "I have been waiting for this day kakarott time to destroy you and claim my throne as strongest in the galaxy once again but first you must prove you still got it"  
Goku Smiles "Okay Meet me at The Arena in 5 days"

They both agree on this statement and both go there seperate ways goku trys to dye his suit black the way the Grand Dais have it on planet Silver (Planet Xicer came from) while vegeta destroys buildings and Pummels his greatest warriors into the dust

Goku while in a hut he found he gets tapped on the shoulder By a Huge Guy "What The!.. Who are you"  
" I am Gosu King of planet Silver"  
"What! but that was destroyed"  
"Goku we Must train"  
"No you didn't Awnser me How could you survive"  
" I am Immortal the Alpha Dragonballs From The Dais Before the planet was destroyed by Xicer Being Born I wished myself Immortal from them I can see the future and you will Lose to Vegeta he has a Form of Power Not Even I Can Go to its called Tribal it unlocks your pure abiltys and if you harness it you are almost Unbeatable"

They Sit and Talk for Hours and Hours About Them Xicer Vegeta So On And About How They Can Beat Vegeta by Turning Tribal Also " So Gosu How am i going to turn tribal"  
"To Turn Tribal you must Relie On only One Strenght"  
"That Is"  
" You must Clear Your Mind And Let Winning be your only Goal Close Your Eyes Disable all your senses"  
Goku Closes Then Opens His Eyes which are now white "Ready"  
Goku Stares They soon here a BANG at the door as Borunks walks in with 4 Other "Who are you"  
Shouts Gosu "Well Just a Little Friend Of Vegetas Ahh and This is the Legendary Goku well your going to help me my Spikey haired friend or do you want your friend to die"  
Borunks soon grabs Gosu "Gosu!" Goku Screams Gosu Then Shoves his elbow into Borunks Belly as Borunks Spits out a large amount of Spit "Fool!" Says Gosu "you think your tough!" Borunks Screams "Get em Boys" Borunks Also Shouts Goku soon flys to the side of Gosu "Gosu! do you know the double assult Technique!  
But before gosu can awnser he gets knocked into a mountain by one of Borunks Men "Gosu"  
Goku Then Roundhouses the Men and bangs there heads together Koing them and knocking them to the ground he then points to Borunks and has a angry face on Gosu smiles from below and nods to Goku as Goku shows him Thums Up "Ahhhhhhhh"  
Goku shouts as he Transforms into Super sayian 4 "Time to End You Fool! you shall pay for all you have done"  
Goku Shouts at Borunks "Oh Really"  
in a Flash Borunks Appears by Gosu And His Men Stand up they Then Give all there power to Borunks as he Bulges with overflowing kai he then lifts his hand up creating a giant slab and he fires galactic donuts locking him to the slab "What You gonna do Goku? Attack me"  
Goku Looks In Shock and reverts "Ha! I pity you goku your no true sayian i though you were a legendary Beast but i guess those fools were wrong I'm going to do a little experiment on your friend "  
Borunks Then Dips His Hand into Borunks Chest and Pulls Out His Kai "GOSU"  
Goku Screams "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Goku Flies at Borunks "Ah Ah Ah Kakkarott we don't want your friend to be hurt now do we I didnt kill him just took his kai"  
Goku Stops and Frowns Borunks Eyes Then Turn White as a Spirt Flies out of His Mouth and Creates a Replica of His Father "Ah Father Your Final Back here take some kai"  
Borunks Throws Gosu's Kai Into Nappa "Now Father Take Revenge Destroy kakarott"  
Nappa Flies at Goku and Knees him in the face then headbutts him into the floor goku kicks nappa high into the air and Charges up a kamehameha "Ka..Meee.haaa.mmeee"  
"Now Lets Give Gokus Anger Button a Push"  
Borunks Clenchs his fist making Gosu scream in pain Goku then stops his Kamehameha and Nappa flies down and headbutts him into the ground "Goku..Don't worry about me"  
Goku Looks In shout at Gosu and Flies high infront of nappa "End My Sorrow Borunks"  
Borunks Smiles "Whats This? The Legendary Kakarott Giving up"  
Goku Frowns "Everyone has to see this"  
Nappa Grabs Gokus Head and Throws him to Borunks Feet Borunks Then ITs them all to Vegetas announcement room "Announcement Fellow Sayians Your Legendary hero kakarott has falled to me! hahahha"  
Goku then Jumps up and shoves his head through Nappas Body Retreving Gosu's Kai "What the! No"  
Goku Then throws the kai to Gosu and Gosu Breaks Out Of The Slab and Donuts Then BANG "What-the"  
Goku Wakes up in a Bed "A Dream"  
"Yes It was a Dream! im in my hut! but weres Gosu"  
Goku Leaps out of the bed to see Gosu's Head lieing there on the floor and a Note Goku picks it up and Reads

So Kakarott if your reading this it means your Friend is Dead don't worry you will soon join him in due time there can only be one legendary Sayian around here and thats me the sayian Prince i have unlocked a level that you shall never even touch Ha! but why should i tell you i hope you say Hi to your friend for me coss im coming for you kakarott arive at the dome in Three Hours youve had enough time to prepare

Goku Clenchs His Fists and Grits his Teeth "Goku.." Gosus Head Says "Gosu! Weres Borunks Are You Okay"  
"Borunks?...Goku..Take My Power.. I Must Pass On now"  
Gosu Then Disserpears Goku Falls to the floor with his hands over his face he then clenchs his fists and Screams "VEEEEEEEEEEEGEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa"  
Hair Begins to Grow All Over His Body his hair reaches His Feet as he Transform into a Wolf type Creature And Howls To The Heavens "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWL!"

Authors Note: Howdy This is my first Fanstory Ever i hope you enjoyed it i dunno if to make part two so please Tell me to Lol I get Bored Good Luck and Later Days 


End file.
